


Treat

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-04
Updated: 2002-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the S2 episode 'Halloween'. Buffy learns just how much more fun being a bad girl is. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Buffy slowly awoke from her faint to find that she was now in an even less reputable place than she had been previously. Her hands instantly flinched back from the dirty floor beside her, and she delicately rose to her feet, straightening her skirts modestly over her ankles as she did so.

She tidied her hair as best she could, even though she desperately wanted to leave this dreadful place as soon as was possible. However, it wouldn’t do for a true lady to go walking about at night with her hair in disarray…not that a true lady walked about at night in the first place.

Fortunately, she seemed to have lost that horrible brute with the oddly-colored hair that had grabbed hold of her just before she had passed out. The mere thought of that…man pulling her roughly against him and then slinging her over his shoulder… Well, it just wasn’t proper in the slightest!

She sincerely hoped that that Xander person was still looking for her. He seemed well-suited as an escort…provided either Willow or Cordelia were there to chaperone, of course. Actually, she was feeling so distressed at this moment that she would even settle for the help of that Angel monster, although she shuddered to think of him.

The building around her was strange and…filthy. She scrunched her nose up daintily and continued to stand there, waiting for someone to find her and end this nightmare.

She had just settled herself in for a good, long wait when she suddenly heard a wry chuckle echo through the old, abandoned storeroom. She spun around, hand at her bosom, and thought that she might well faint again.

The source of the chuckle quickly revealed itself in the form of the glowing end of a cigarette. She had honestly thought herself alone; otherwise she would never have let a man see her righting her clothes…

And it was a man, indeed. The very same one that had so brutally manhandled her earlier. She could see this as he stepped forward from the shadows, a sly purpose to his stride.

“You really don’ know me,” Spike cocked his head to one side, an amused smirk upon his lips, “do ya, Slayer?”

“Wh-Who are you?” Buffy gasped theatrically, taking a small step back from his seductive approach.

“ ‘You’ll find out on Saturday’,” he quipped, chuckling once again.

Buffy had the distinct feeling she was the brunt of some joke or other. She turned her nose away from him haughtily. “I will have you know that I am a lady of the purest sort. I do not consort with strange men of any type.”

“Oh, ‘m no stranger…” Spike’s tongue was curled up under his teeth now, and he took another prowling step towards her. “But, seein’ as you seem to lackin’ any memories of our prior…associations, the name’s Spike.”

She took another toddling step backwards. “S-Spike? That is a ruffian’s name!”

“You better believe it, baby,” he said in a husky whisper.

Buffy abruptly realized that despite her constant retreat, he had still gotten closer to her…and now she was backed up against a large, wooden crate with nowhere to flee.

“Do not come near me!” she said shakily.

Spike took another step towards her, his body slinking through the darkness with feline grace.

Buffy gulped. This was the sort of man she’d always been warned away from, she knew. Improper, disrespectful, vulgar, brutal, seductive, passionate… “I-I told you to stay back,” she repeated, her voice trembling and her cheeks flushing with shame at the inappropriate thoughts that crossed her mind at being alone with such a man.

Spike gave her a knowing, little smile. “Whattaya gonna do, Slayer?” he taunted her. “Faint?”

“I-I shall scream for help,” she declared.

“You won’t,” he informed her, only five feet away now.

“I will,” she affirmed.

Four feet. “You gotta name?” he asked, his voice a low whisper.

“B-Buffy,” she gasped out, her cheeks flushing once more now that she could see him better.

There was a definite reason men were required to wear formal attire, and she quickly realized what it was. No weak-minded woman such as herself could possibly behold a man in his state of dress and maintain her virtue for long. The black shirt and pants he wore fitted his body like a glove, exposing the outline of every muscle for her perusal.

“ _Buffy_?!” he said in complete and utter disbelief. “What kinda name for a Slayer is ‘Buffy’?” Three feet.

“I do not know this ‘Slayer’ whereof you speak,” she insisted. “Please, sir, I cannot—”

He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, his hands grabbing roughly at her waist.

She kept her vow of chastity; she screamed.

A large, rough hand covered her mouth almost instantly, and he pulled her hard up against him, an evil smirk curling across his handsome features. “Ah, ah, ah,” he chided her. “None ‘f that then.”

She nodded meekly, knowing that she was helpless against his strength. Her body sagged in his arms, her mind giving in to her doom. To her Fate Worse Than Death. Truly, she could never stop him now.

“Please,” she begged, “do not hurt me too much…”

Spike was about to do just that when a strange smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh, he’d smelled it before…three times before, to be exact. The first two from the Slayers he’d killed in that instant right before their deaths. A combination of fear…and something else, as well. Need, want, desire, _lust_.

This Slayer had had that scent on her when they’d fought, too. In fact, it was ten-times stronger on her, letting him know all too well that their little battle had her panties practically dripping with the heady scent of Slayer musk.

And here she was releasing that delicious odor for him again. It suddenly occurred to him that when she’d asked him not to hurt her, it hadn’t been for when he bit her but when…

His eyes widened in realization. He paused to consider it a minute, fully feeling the trembling body is his arms for the first time. Oh, she wanted it all right, and badly, even if she wouldn’t admit it. And, now that he thought about it, she wasn’t all that unattractive, either. A small, petite thing that practically reeked of virginity waiting desperately to be despoiled.

His cock leapt to attention against the seam of his jeans. It had made his decision for him, then. But, hell, he’d always wanted to do a Slayer just to see what it was like…

“But isn’t that the point?” he whispered huskily in her ear, in full seduction mode now. “Don’t you want me to make you scream? Make it hurt so bad it turns to pleasure like you’ve never felt before?”

“Uncouth villain,” she whimpered softly, feeling her treacherous maidenhood giving in to his charms.

“Exactly,” he exclaimed with a look of evil glee on his face as he shoved her back on top of the crate, brushing aside her feeble struggles easily and crawling atop her. “Makes you hot, doesn’ it? Knowin’ that you’ve got no control, no responsibility. Lets you just sit back an’ enjoy the show…”

“I-I will defend my virtue with my life, if need be,” she insisted, even as her body tingled in every place he pressed down against her.

He cocked his head to one side and looked down at her. “’ve known all sorts ‘f women like you – in both the biblical an’ literal sense,” he began with a smirk, “an’ you know what I’ve found out?”

“What?” she gasped out in a ragged breath.

“The more chaste the girl,” he glanced down at the full curves of her breasts, “the more desperate she is to give it up.”

“ _Never_!” she exclaimed in horror.

“Oh no?” he asked confidently.

“No,” she insisted.

“Then prove it,” his head leaned down closer to her, and he spoke in a husky whisper now. “Tell me to stop, an’ ‘ll kill you right an’ proper, virtue fully intact.”

He was so close now that she could feel his icy breath against her lips. She shivered from the cold, and slowly parted her lips to speak. Yet, for some odd reason, the word ‘no’ just couldn’t escape them. After all, if she was doomed to death anyway…

He waited an extra few seconds for her to call it off, and when she didn’t, his lips crashed down hard upon hers, his kiss bruising in its intensity.

Buffy’s eyes widened as his lips brutally plundered her own. She gasped, and his tongue instantly plunged hard inside her, tasting, probing, taking… Surely, this was not how gentlemen kissed their ladies? If so, she was truly grateful he was not a gentleman at that moment.

He let out a low moan at the feel of her hot little mouth. He’d had more than his fair share of humans before, but none had ever burned him like _this_. She was soft and pliant beneath him, frightened and inexperienced…but oh-so-eager to learn.

He released her hands and caught her hair roughly with one hand, pulling her lips harder against his. His other hand reached down and found the smell of one perfect, round breast. He squeezed it slowly, enjoying the way it yielded beneath his strength.

Buffy let out a surprised little gasp and turned her face away from him so that she could breathe. His mouth latched onto the delicate column of her throat as she did so, sucking and nipping and biting…although all with blunt teeth.

“God forgive me!” Buffy whimpered when she felt the last of her resolve wavering.

This statement seemed to please him, and he grabbed the material of her bodice, ripping it right down the middle. Her pale, plump breasts bounced free after another quick tug, and his mouth attacked them voraciously, savoring every little moan he forced from the Slayer’s lips.

“Oh…Oh, yes!” she cried out in amazement. She had never known she could feel this _good_ before.

He took that as a sign to proceed and used his free hand to dig around in her skirts, finding the hem and slipping up inside with the practiced ease of one who has deflowered hundreds of Victorian women. Her skirt bunched up at her waist, and he quickly found his way through the maze of her undergarments, flinging them aside as he did so.

The entire time, she was so absorbed with the feel of his cool mouth against her breasts that she didn’t even notice his actions down below. Not until his first finger slipped into her silken folds, that was.

She froze, suddenly realizing the full extent of the sin they were committing. Once more her hands reached up in a feeble attempt to bat at his chest. He caught both her wrists with one hand – such nice, _large_ hands, too… – and pinned them both up over her head, his forearm locking them in place.

She gulped at the wicked smirk on his face as he looked down at her flushed face. And then his index finger pushed in all the way.

Her eyes widened, as did his grin. He watched her the entire time he rocked his finger within her, delighting in every twinge of guilty pleasure that passed over her features.

“You like that, Slayer?” he whispered cockily. “You like the feel ‘f me finger-fuckin’ ya?”

“I-uh-ooh!” she exclaimed when a second finger joined the first. She hissed a bit until her opening stretched out to accommodate him.

“Tight, ain’t ya?” he grinned in anticipation. She was very, very wet and _still_ so tight he barely got in. He could already tell this was going to be one of the better fucks of his life.

She was too busy moaning in pleasure to answer. He thrust in an out of her fast a couple dozen times, just to get her nice and used to it…and then slipped in the third finger so quickly that she didn’t even realize until it was _all_ the way inside.

She whimpered at the slight twinge of pain…and the even more overwhelming sense of pleasure.

“Oh, you like that, doncha?” he pressed her.

She let out a little mewling sound.

“Doncha?!” he demanded, his voice harsh.

“Y-Yes,” she finally admitted, shame-faced.

“You want more ‘f that?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Finger number four entered her, and she bucked her hips against his hand, desperate for more. She needed, she needed…

“More,” she requested meekly.

A lascivious smirk lit up his face. “You want somethin’ bigger, huh?” he repeated thoughtfully. “Well, there’s one thing…” He released her wrists to grab one hand and pull it down to the front of his jeans. He held her hand firmly against the growing bulge there, causing her to rub him up and down. “That big enough for you?”

She couldn’t do anything but nod numbly.

“Unzip me,” he ordered, his fingers still pumping inside her.

She fumbled with the zipper but finally managed to get it down. Shaky fingers caught the button at the top and unfastened it.

Christ, her hand was hot! He decided it had been _far_ too long since he’d done this. “Take me out,” he continued to direct her actions.

Biting back her instinctive nervousness about putting her hand inside a man’s pants for the first time, she reached in and found his cool column of flesh, longer and thicker than she’d ever imagined. She guided it out of the front of his jeans, and he pushed them down his thighs to help her.

“Good girl,” he said, licking his lips slowly. “Now, stroke me…”

“I-I don’t…” Buffy began nervously.

“Wrap your hand around me,” he instructed, then squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Yeah…like that, jus’ like that. Good. Now, pump up and down slowly. Slowly!” he cautioned her.

Buffy nodded, still unable to believe that she was actually doing this. She could actually feel him swell up further into her hand, and little twinges of anticipation sparked between her thighs.

“Unh,” he groaned, “tha’s good, pet; tha’s good… Tha’s so good. You sure you’ve never done this before?” He opened one eye to look at her.

She shook her head in strong denial.

“Guess you’re just gifted then,” he decided, feeling an imminent orgasm just at the feel of her hand. “That’s enough now,” he told her. “Hold me again,” he waited for her to comply before continuing. “Yeah. Now, spread your legs _wide_ for me…”

She stretched as far as she could go.

“Just roll your hips up a bit more…”

She moved as he indicated.

“Right, then,” he nodded in satisfaction when her wet, quivering quim was exposed fully to his view. He slipped his fingers out, and she whimpered in disappoint. “You’ll get somethin’ even better soon,” he assured her. “Guide me to your openin’. Let me know ‘m _real_ welcome…”

She did so a bit clumsily, but his hips steered them both in the right direction when she faltered. Soon, she could felt the velvety soft tip of him pressing against her most intimate folds.

Spike squeezed his eyes shut tight at the first blast of wet heat. He knew he couldn’t keep out of her much longer. “L-Let me go, luv,” he requested. “Hand back up over your head. Tha’s right…”

Buffy bit her lower lip in eager anticipation, waiting, waiting…

* * *

Ethan Rayne looked back over his shoulder to see Giles looking the most Ripper-like he’d seen in decades. He sighed and finished the incantation to end the spell.

“There,” he sighed in annoyance. “It’s _done_. Everyone’s back to themselves once more. Can I go now?”

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she suddenly came back to herself to find Spike right above her. Instinctively, her hand caught his throat, holding his fangs back from her. She could see in that second that he realized that she was herself again, and that’s when she noticed…oh, aching need!

She felt like she would just _die_ if something didn’t fill that trembling void within her. She belatedly noticed that Spike was positioned perfectly to give her just that, his hardness just barely brushing her, teasing her…

Slowly, she retracted her arm from his throat and rested it above her head once more. He looked down at her quizzically, and she nodded. Consent given and consent taken.

The next moment, full-blown lust overtook him once more. He rammed inside as hard as he could, bruising her slick walls with his massive girth.

Buffy screamed as she felt her virgin barrier ripped brutally asunder. The pain was blinding, almost unbearable. For a moment, she thought that he actually was killing her from within…

And, then, slowly she relaxed and her body suddenly became aware of the _wondrous_ feeling of Spike deep inside of her.

He sensed that she was ready and began to move within her, grinding his hips firmly against hers as he plunged further and further into her moist inferno.

Buffy clutched at his forearms where he held himself above her. The sensations building inside her were infinitely more intense than anything she’d ever felt before. It was all she could do to hold on tight and enjoy the ride…

Spike lose what little patience he had and began plowing inside her with his full strength, the swollen head of his cock bruising her cervix with every push. He fell her inner muscles beginning to vibrate around him, pulsing with the same desperate motion as his hips.

Buffy felt the needed to clutch onto him with her legs, so she wrapped them tight around his waist, pulling him in harder, deeper, faster…

Swirling his hips as he went now, grinding her clit upon entry and seeking out that hidden place within her once he was fully sheathed deep inside, Spike swore to himself that he’d make this Slayer scream like no woman had ever screamed before. He’d ruin her for any other man alive, make her _his_ before devouring the sweet nectar from her throat.

Buffy tensed beneath him. He was getting closer to something, she could tell. Each time he thrust, his cock pierced her at a slightly different angle, getting closer, closer… _there_!

“Spike!” she screamed his name aloud as the first orgasm of her short life exploded through her body.

He roared and vamped out, spilling his cool seed into her womb just as his fangs pierced the virgin flesh on the left side of her throat. Her blood was sweet and rich and ten-times more powerful than any Slayer he’d ever tasted before. The lust pumping through her veins just made her taste that much better, and he drank her down in eager bursts.

Beneath him, Buffy felt a second climax roll over her of the feel of his fangs penetrating her just as deep as his cock. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying not to pass out from the pleasure, and slowly went limp…

Spike retracted his fangs after another moment, licking the last of her blood from his lips and shifting back into his human features. He watched the body of the woman under him for a moment, head cocked to the side, curious.

A beat.

And then a low groan escaped Buffy’s lips, and her eyelashes fluttered open. She blinked and looked up to see Spike still above her, the world’s most self-satisfied grin on his face.

Her brow furrowed for a second when she felt the twin puncture marks on her throat. “You didn’t kill me,” she commented, confused.

“Too much fun ta kill,” he informed her, leaning down to lick the marks clean for her, “…for now, that is.”

“We’re on top of a wooden crate,” she murmured contentedly at the feel of his mouth upon her. “I could stake you in an instant…”

“You won’t,” he said confidently.

“I-I’m the Slayer,” she pointed out shakily. “I stake vampires.”

“Seemed to me, you were the one gettin’ staked not jus’ five minutes ago,” he countered smugly. “An’ you want it again, Slayer. Over an’ over an’ over…”

Her eyes glazed at the thought, and she licked her lips eagerly.

His eyes flicked down to them, and then he was kissing her again, only this time she had the common sense to participate, her fingers twining into his silky platinum hair and pulling him down harder against her. Their tongues battled in the most wonderful way, and Buffy abruptly realized that this was what she had been missing. _This_ was what kissing a vampire was all about: blood and danger and violence and passion, all rolled into one delicious package. She could never play around with Angel again, now that she’d had the real thing.

“Mmm, Spike…” she moaned against his lips.

“Yeah, luv?” he breathed, nibbling at her ear as he did so.

“Again?” she asked shyly.

A triumphant smile spread across those delicious, full lips of his. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, and here she had him in her arms… The very thought had her giddy. _I had sex with Spike_ , she tried it out in her mind. _I gave up my virginity to Spike. I let Spike fuck me, pound into me, and all I did was scream for more._

Abstractly, she knew it was twisted, wrong. But who cared once they saw Spike’s naked chest?

He had taken that moment to shrug his duster and button-up aside before pulling his tight black tee up and over his shoulders.

Buffy was struck dumb by the sight before her. His chest was slim and hard and perfectly muscled, the sharp lines of his hips leading her eyes right down to where his thick cock stood at full attention once more. Never had a more beautiful male body been created.

He shimmied out of his jeans the rest of the way before turning back to her and ripping the rest of her dress away from her body. She felt her sex tingling in excitement as he stared down at her completely naked body.

“P-Please, Spike…” she begged softly when he had taken far too long to touch her.

“You want me to pleasure you?” Spike asked wickedly.

“Y-Yes,” she agreed.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Spike!”

“Yes, Spike, what?”

“Yes, Spike, please fuck me. Make me feel good again,” she cried out desperately.

“Here’s the deal, kitten,” he leaned in close. “I do you, but you’ve gotta do me after. Got it?”

She nodded vigorously.

“My naughty li’l Slayer,” he teased before ducking down and doing the last thing Buffy had imagined.

She tried to shut her thighs in embarrassment when his head dropped down between them. However, his large hands caught them before they could close and pried them back open.

“Gonna feel _sooo_ good,” he informed her, his voice a sensual purr.

She gave in and opened wide once more. His tongue flicked out to lick her clit, and she was instantly grateful she had done so. He proceeded to lick all the way up and down her slit, pausing to nibble at every sensitizing nerve he found.

She clutched at his head, holding him down to her, her thighs locked around his neck in a bruising grip, begging him all the while to give her more, more, _more_!

His tongue finally pierced her tight channel, lapping up the blood that had spilled from her when he stole her virginity, and she came hard, the feel of him drinking the mixture of her rich blood and tangy cum down only making her orgasm that much more intense.

She screamed in pain/pleasure when he pulled out abruptly and sunk his fangs into the soft, tender flesh of her inner thigh, stimulating her into yet another climax. She was beginning to feel dizzy from them all.

She collapsed back in a heap after he was done, her hands and legs losing their hold on him and falling to rest limply at her sides.

He rose above her once more and kissed her, encouraging her tongue to enter his mouth, making her taste her own juices inside his mouth. She moaned against his lips and clutched at him once more.

He pulled away from her, though, a mischievous grin on his face. “My turn,” he reminded her.

She nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

Truly, a more beautiful sentence had never been spoken. Spike pulled her up to her feet and led her over to the nearest wall. She gave him a curious look when he backed her up against her, but he refused to spoil the surprise ahead of time.

He held her shoulders lightly for a second as he pressed his naked body up against hers, and then he shoved down, forcing her to her knees before him.

Buffy’s eyes widened when she found herself face-to-face with one swollen, angry vampire cock just desperate for something soft to thrust into. She looked back up to him. “You’ll guide me?” she asked softly, embarrassed at her inexperience.

“Lean forward an’ kiss the very tip,” he instructed, his hands coming up against the wall as he did so, using it for leverage.

She pressed her lips softly to the velvety head, flicking her tongue out to taste the salty drop of precum at the very end.

He grunted. “Yeah, pet,” he agreed, “improvisations are _definitely_ encouraged… Now, take the tip of me into your mouth. Let your lips push back that li’l flap ‘f skin until you expose—”

Buffy’s tongue found the small opening even and he said those words.

He jerked convulsively into her mouth in reaction, and she suddenly felt her cheeks full of juicy Spike.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, forcing his hips to still in spite of the hot, moist cavern just waiting to be explored. “Keep pullin’ me in deeper, deeper, far ‘s you can get…tha’s it, just relax your throat muscles – don’t gag! – and, ah… A perfect fit.”

Buffy couldn’t agree more. He tasted and felt so good, like a cool sweet popsicle, and she couldn’t wait to suck him up and down.

“’m gonna start thrustin’ now,” he warned her, “slow at first. You jus’ give my thigh a squeeze if you can’t take it.”

She nodded, and the bobbing of her head around his cock was almost too much for him to bear. He slowly pulled in and out of her, using the wall as his support and leading with his hips.

Buffy quickly caught on to his rhythm and held his ass tightly, guiding him harder into her mouth, her tongue twisting and twirling around him as he did so. She was determined to take everything he gave her, letting him go as far down her throat as he could get.

His hips began moving faster, harsher. One of his hands caught in her hair, holding her head tightly against him, trying to force her to swallow him down whole.

One of her hands strayed from the taut buttock it had latched on to and drifted forward, finding one delicate ball and giving it a light squeeze. He seemed to enjoy this even more, and her other hand caught his other ball, letting his hands and hips provide all the power as he plunged in and out of her mouth.

She squeezed them in an ever-increasing rhythm until finally they were clenching on their own within her palms, and his seed was shooting down her throat in ropey spurts, and she was sucking desperately, frantically, needing to take in every drop of him that she could, wanting nothing more than to have Spike inside of her in as many ways as possible.

His forehead fell against the wall when he was finally spent. Christ, that Slayer could be a professional cocksucker if she wanted! And, if this was her first time… A lust filled smile crossed his face at the thought of sampling her skills as they developed, being her practice instrument all the way…

Buffy licked the sides of him just to make sure she got everything, and he hardened almost instantly at her tongue’s caresses.

He looked down at the sight of the blonde little head of his mortal enemy studiously lapping up every bit of cum he had and decided that he had never seen anything more erotic in all his one hundred plus years.

“Come up here,” he said softly, a slight purr of contentment escaping his lips.

Buffy rose up against him, letting him press her up against the wall once more. “I do all right?” she asked, biting her lip.

He reached down and caught that luscious lip of her with his own teeth before responding. “Better’n all right,” he assured her, “you were _phenomenal_ …”

“Really?” Her cheeks flushed with shy delight. She didn’t know why, but suddenly the most important thing in her world was pleasing Spike in every way he could come up with. Why, oh why, did good girls even bother, when they could have _this_?

He ground up into her even as she thought this, catching her ass up in his hands and he plunged up and into her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him out, pulling them closer and stronger and harder together with every thrust.

Her inner walls were starting to ache, not used to being used this violently…or this often. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and let her head fall back against the wall, savoring every second of pleasure he was bringing her.

Spike’s mouth latched onto her breath as her back ached against him, thrusting the milky white mound right up into his face. He sucked it all the way in, marveling at how perfectly it fit his mouth. Never had he tasted a more perfect breast.

Buffy groaned at the feel of his mouth on her needy flesh, gasping and moaning and writhing when his cock repeatedly struck that spot deep inside her, her pleasure rushing over her, causing explosions of color to burst before her eyes.

Spike’s eyes yellowed and his fangs elongated, all still around her breast. He pierced the delicate skin like a knife through hot butter, and the sound of her scream – combined agony and ecstasy – finally sent him over the edge.

She gasped with a sigh of relief when he released her breast and began murmuring softly when he licked at his marks, cleaning them off and soothing her angry flesh. The sight of him there, sucking her breast just like a newborn… Buffy suddenly felt a swelling of tenderness and possessiveness for this beautiful vampire. The idea of staking him now… It almost made her nauseous.

The last of his seed spilt, he reluctantly slipped out of her, taking her back over to the crate they had begun their little sex marathon on.

They were both startled by the sound of cracking timbers behind them and exchanged amused little smiles when the boards Buffy had been leaning against finally gave way, the power of the Vampire and Slayer’s coupling too much for them to bear.

Spike retrieved his duster on the way and laid it out over the flat surface before setting Buffy down atop it.

“Mmm,” her hand stroked the black leather suggestively, “Spike-scented…”

“’ll make _you_ Spike-scented…” he whispered huskily.

“Already am, baby,” she cooed softly, her fingers exploring the hard muscles on his chest. “I’m filled to the brim with Spike.”

He chuckled wryly. “Not yet,” he promised. “We haven’t even _begun_ yet…”

“Show me.” She crooked one finger at him coyly, beckoning him toward her…

She squeaked in surprise when, instead of plunging right in, he flipped her roughly over onto her stomach. He pressed his body up against her back, and a little shiver went down her spine. It would be _so_ good to do it like this, like animals, carnal, bestial, not holding anything back…

Spike seemed to be having the same thought. “On your knees, Slayer,” he growled, rising up to his own.

She set herself up squarely behind him, prepared to take the full brunt of his lust into her poor, abused cunt.

He mounted her slowly, fully enjoying having the _Slayer_ – of all people – completely at his mercy. And he planned on showing her none.

He rammed home, all the way in, with just one thrust. Her inner walls protested against this massive invasion, but her hips still pumped back against him and little moans off pleasure escaped her lips. He began riding her in earnest, fucking as hard and fast as he could. Her luscious little ass pressed right back into him, urging him to take her as brutally as he could.

The angle of this penetration brought him up against the sweet spot inside her every time, sending tingling mini-orgasms through her with every thrust. She threw her head back as they built and built in intensity until that rarest of all treasures – a multiple-orgasm – shook her down to her very core. The world fell around from around her, and then everything went black.

Spike’s arm caught her waist, preventing her from collapsing when she finally came down, holding her in place as he continued to pump within her.

She awoke dazedly to the feel of a vampire roughly fucking her from behind. A contented little murmur escaped her lips, and she smiled.

“You enjoyin’ this?” he demanded gruffly. “Bein’ taken doggy-style by a demon?”

“So good…” she gasped as the pleasure began to build in her one more.

“You want somethin’ even better?” he asked.

“It…unh!…gets…unh!…better?” she asked in disbelief.

“Oh yeah,” he licked his lips. One of his fingers slipped between them and found the closed door to her ass. He pried it open slowly before thrusting his finger right in.

Buffy let out a little yelp of delight at this new double penetration.

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” he teased lightly. “After all, good girls don’ get fucked up their sweet arses.”

“N-Not a good girl,” Buffy insisted vehemently. “Bad girl. _Very_ bad girl!”

“You want me in that tight arse of yours?” Spike demanded.

“Yeah,” Buffy gasped. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me right in the ass, Spike. Good and hard.”

“’ve never been one to refuse a lady,” he said with a satisfied smirk. A second finger entered her, levering the door open just a bit wider.

“I…don’t…think…you’ll…fit,” she said between grunts of pleasure.

“Don’ you worry, luv,” he whispered softly into her ear, his cock and fingers still pumping in and out of her in perfect time with each other, “’m sure you’ll…accommodate me…”

Finger number three. Buffy winced. Her muscles were wound up so tight. There was just no way…

“Relax,” he cooed to her, “jus’ let me in…”

Ooh, that worked. And now, urk!, _four_ fingers…

“You ready for me, pet?” he asked softly. “You want my cock up your arse now?”

“Y-Yes!” she exclaimed.

He pulled both his hand and his length from her then before lining up again, this time at her rear entrance. His cock was still slick from pumping into their combined cum, so he ever-so-slowly pushed in, feeling her muscles contracting around his girth, not wanting to let something this big inside.

Buffy wanted it, though, more than anything in the world, and she mentally forced them all to relax, one by one. He slid further into her, one inch at a time, and Buffy was confident that he was going to split her in two. He had felt big before, but now he was _gigantic_. There was no way she could hold…oh!…oh!… _there_!

They both let out a satisfied little sigh when the last of her muscles loosened and he slid in right up to the hilt.

“Yeah,” Spike growled against her ear, “tha’s my bad girl. Took me _all_ the way up your arse, baby.”

“S-Spike?” She could barely stand how absolutely _wonderful_ it felt. She wanted him like this forever, hard, thick, in her ass… She was already fighting back the twinges of an orgasm, and he hadn’t done anything but push inside her yet.

“Yeah, pet?”

“More!” she practically screamed.

He pulled out practically all the way until only his tip was within her and then pistoned back in with his full vampiric strength.

“More!” she gasped.

He thrust into her once, twice more, picking up his pace, making sure each stroke was as long and hard as possible.

Her eyes squeezed shut tight with unbearable pleasure. “M-More!”

He fingers were in her cunt now, all four of them, thrusting in time with his cock.

“Y-Yes…” she sighed in relief when he filled her two ways at once, but still something was missing… “N-Need you fangs, baby,” she finally managed to gasp out, “so deep, devouring me, claiming me, fu—”

All words escaped her when he more than willingly complied with her wishes, sinking deep into her shoulder. The two of them cried out together, still grinding, pumping, fucking, even as pleasure beyond what either had even _imagined_ before washed over them.

They both collapsed afterwards, completely spent. Buffy on her stomach atop his duster, and Spike on her back, his face nestled against the fresh bite mark there, his softening cock finally slipping out of her body, allowing his cum to drip out of her battered little ass hole.

They lay like that for some time before Spike finally regained the strength to roll off of her. She instantly moved over to him, resting her head against his head, wrapping her body around his as they both enjoyed the aftereffects of complete and utter bliss.

After a minute, Spike reached over to his jeans and fumbled about for a minute before finding his cigarettes and lighter. He lit up, enjoying the feel of the pounding pulse of the little firebrand beside him. He had to give it to her: she was a fast learner. Something he more than appreciated. Something that really should be explored further…

“I don’t want to dust you,” Buffy said softly, her own thoughts echoing his. Her thumb found one flat male nipple, and she flicked it back and forth lazily.

“Yeah,” Spike said non-committally.

“Do you still want to kill me?” she asked shyly, nervously.

“Can think ‘f better things to do with you,” he countered.

She bit her lip.

“No,” he finally agreed softly, “don’ particularly wanna kill you. Kinda like you all hot an’—”

“Pig,” she teased.

“Oi, now,” Spike exclaimed, “thought I remember this one ‘ad a mouth on ‘er…”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

“Damn straight, I am,” he said with a mischievous little smile.

“S-Spike?” she gulped lightly.

“Yeah, kitten?”

“W-What if we don’t try to kill each other any more?” she asked. “What if we—?”

“Shag like bunnies instead?”

She blushed.

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed, lying back and taking another deep drag from his cigarette. “Don’ s’pose you’ll let off on the minions too?” he felt obliged to ask.

Buffy was a bit scared at just how readily she would agree to it, if he pressed her. “Are you gonna stop killing people?” she retorted.

He nodded. “Impasse then. Everyone else gets screwed.”

“I thought _we_ were the ones who got screwed,” Buffy giggled.

He chuckled along with her. “An’ well, too. Although you’re welcome to try an’ stop me, luv. Always enjoyed a good rough’n’tumble before a good... _rough’n’tumble_...”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Buffy agreed. “Y-You were,” she began, biting her lip again, “ _incredible_. I never knew… I never knew.”

“Got quite a gift there yourself, luv.” He caught her chin in his palm and pulled her up to him. “Wouldn’t mind explorin’ it…” He kissed her hard on the lips.

Buffy eagerly parted them for him, and she could still taste the smoke in his lungs. It made her feel a bit dizzy for a moment…or maybe that was just Spike’s tongue.

“I’m yours,” Buffy informed him when he pulled back to kiss his bite mark on her throat. “I’m yours to explore, Spike.”

Spike tensed against her throat. “Say it again, Slayer,” he demanded roughly.

“I’m yours, Spike,” she repeated.

“Say it when I’m inside you,” he instructed, slipping his fangs into her flesh.

A sharp little orgasm past through her at his penetration, and the power flowing between them made her a bit giddy. But she still realized what was going on. He was going to make her his, really and truly.

“I’m yours, Spike,” she said matter-of-factly, completing his claim.

His tongue struck the punctures in her skin where his fangs were still sunk in, and he soothed the edges of the openings before sliding carefully out.

“Foolish thing to do,” he said, cocking his head to one side to gauge her reaction. “I can control you now…”

“I couldn’t have stopped you before,” Buffy insisted. “All I want is you, more. I never got what that was before. Why something seemed so horribly _missing_.”

“Well, you got me,” he assured her, fumbling for his clothes.

She looked at him in confusion.

“You also got a dozen or so friends outside who’d stake me with half a chance,” he informed her of what his vampiric hearing had picked up.

Buffy sat up as well just as he pulled his black tee over his head. “I wouldn’t let them,” she assured him.

“No,” he agreed, tongue curled up beneath his teeth, “but ‘s more fun if they don’ know, ‘ey pet?”

Buffy felt a wave of heat pass through her and nodded. However, she frowned when she came across her dress. It was literally ripped to shreds. Fortunately, the gray knee-length stretch pants she’d been wearing beneath them had come out unscathed. They must’ve transformed into the undergarments Spike had removed under the spell, and then switched back when it ended; strange.

Spike couldn’t help but quirk a smile at her, tight spandex pants and pert little breasts still bouncing out in the open where everyone could see. “Here,” he put his red pullover over her shoulders.

She slipped her arms through the sleeves gratefully and stroked his hips softly while he buttoned it up, charmed by the tenderness of the gesture.

He finished the last button, pulled her in for a short, bruising kiss, flashed her a wicked smirk and a little wink, and was gone.

Buffy took a deep breath to steady herself before turning to where the Scoobies were trying to break in the door…

* * *

“She’s in there,” Angel insisted. “I-I can smell her blood…”

However, even as they were trying to pry the door open, it swung inward on them, revealing a very... _sultry_ -looking Buffy.

Angel gulped. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of gray knee-length leggings, red high-heeled shoes, and a half-unbuttoned red shirt with her bare nipples clearly outlined. She looked more... _sexual_ than he’d ever seen her, and—

His thoughts ground to a halt when he recognized the shirt. No, it couldn’t be...

“Hey, Buff,” Xander sighed in relief. “I can see you ditched the costume.”

“Oh yeah,” Buffy said with a knowing little grin, “it was _definitely_ in the way...of Slaying,” she added as an afterthought.

“You got rid of Spike then?” Willow demanded.

She gave them a coy little smile. “Spike _came_ and went,” she replied enigmatically.

“He got away again, huh?” Willow shrugged. “Oh well, there’s always next time...”

“Next time,” Buffy agreed, licking her lips slightly. “So, what was up with that costume anyway?”

“Cursed,” Xander said. “What else? One of Giles’ old ‘friends’ decided to play a trick on us.”

“Yeah,” Willow pouted, “nice trick. So when do we get a treat?”

“I already got mine,” Buffy couldn’t help but joke, stretching out her freshly sore muscles in a catlike manner.

Angel’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Buffy the entire time, and now he knew why. Plain for his eyes to see, twin deep puncture marks decorated the Slayer’s neck. All too familiar puncture marks...

He didn’t even need to sniff the air to know that Spike had made a claim, but he did so anyway... And instantly regretted it. Buffy absolutely _reeked_ of Spike. He detected at least half a dozen other bite marks, on her back, her shoulders, her breasts, her inner thighs... She practically screamed, “Spike was here!” And that was without the distinctive smell of his Grand-Childe’s cum that dribbled from every orifice on her body.

Buffy gave him an appraising little look and turned her nose up. Honestly, what had she ever seen in him anyway? He was so broody and hulking and his brow looked like a Neanderthal’s. And if he had been a _real_ vampire, he’d have her on the ground and be inside her by now.

No, Buffy liked her men lean and predatory with sharp, strong features and bright blue eyes and...and bleached hair. OK, so Spike was officially the only man for her. _He ruined me for everyone else_ , she realized, pleased by the fact. That meant that he would _definitely_ be coming back for more...

She brushed right past Angel while he still stood there, staring dumbly at her.

“B-Buffy,” he finally managed to gasp out. _What happened to that pure, innocent girl that I worshipped from afar? Where did this sexual_ creature _come from?_ “Wh-What happened?” he barely managed to gasp out.

“I found myself a _real_ man,” she retorted, turning back to cast him one last disinterested glance, “one who actually knows how to please a girl...” She ran one fingertip seductively over one breast, a little smile crossing her face at the memories it invoked.

Angel could barely watch. Her body language was crying out for all the world to hear, “Spike did me. And did me well.”

“Buffy, you’re not like this,” Angel insisted. “Y-You’re a good person, who would _never_ —”

“You know what?” she cut him off disinterestedly. “I tried the whole ‘good girl’ routine, and I discovered something.”

“What?” Angel dreaded to ask.

“Bad girls,” she said, one hand on hip, “have more fun.”

With that, Buffy closed her eyes for a second and felt that familiar tingling on the back of her neck and between her thighs that told her exactly which rooftop Spike was watching them from. She turned a coy little smile in that direction and blew him a kiss before leaving Angel to brood by himself in the alley.

Oh yeah, bad girls had a _lot_ more fun. And she anticipating outdoing them all in the near future...


End file.
